Best Friends
by Fromashtree
Summary: Best Friends with the twins


Yumi stood before a small counter, wide brown eyes staring down at the contents on it. The amber colored beads caught her attention, a round amber bead with a smaller gold design on each side. A large grin spread across her face. "Daddy! Look at these." She stared up at her father, with shining eyes. The man smiled gently at the little blonde girl before him. "Those are pretty sweetie." He spoke, causing the girl to frown. "It can't be pretty daddy, boys don't like pretty things." The man laughed at her pout while shaking his head. "Of course they do sweetie." "No they don't! A boy doesn't want a pretty gift, boys want _cool_ gifts."

"Boys? Who are you shopping for?"

"Yes, Takeyasu and Nagayuki are turning six next week!" Six little fingers raised up towards her father's face to further her statement.

"Oh! Right." He nodded, his wife had mentioned it to him the other day. "Well, they're really cool." He grinned. The little blonde grinned back and turned towards the man behind the counter. Asking for the beads and three silver bracelets.

"That'll be twenty-five dollars." The man spoke after quickly adding up the price.

Yumi frowned, pulling the twenty she had out of her pocket, it wasn't enough. Quickly her father pulled out his wallet.

"No! I want to pay for it. I'll find something else." The girl spoke stubbornly as she turned back towards the table. "You helped mama with the laundry yesterday, right?" The girl nodded. "Did mama pay you?" "Pay me?" "Yeah, you help around the house a lot recently. It's time you should get an allowance." The man placed his large hand on the young girl's head ruffling her hair. "Here, thank you for helping mama." He handed her a ten while smiling.

"Thank you!" She quickly turned towards the shop keeper, handing him her thirty dollars.

"Thank you, have a good day." The man smiled while handing the girl her change.

"Oh they came in a box!" She grinned excitingly when they arrived home. Noticing for the first her the bracelets each had their own box.

* * *

"What's this Yumi?"

"I got Nagayuki and Takeyasu a gift." The girl's mother smiled warmly. "I'm going to put a bead on their bracelet. So we'll have friendship bracelets." She explained while taking the three beads out of the tiny bag and putting one on each bracelet.

"Wow, they're really cool! I'm sure they'll love them."

Behind them her husband scoffed at the statement. Of course she knew to use 'cool' instead of pretty. The brown haired woman looked over her shoulder at her blond husband with a raised brow. The man just pouted to himself.

"We have some small gift bags in the back room. Come on you need to pick two out."

"Okay!"

* * *

Yumi hugged herself, shivering slightly as she followed her mother to the twin's home. They were going to pick the two of them up and take them out for their birthday. Yumi couldn't believe that they didn't usually celebrate their birthday. Who doesn't have a birthday party and cake?! After they told her, she went home and cried to her parents. Seeing how heartbroken their daughter was, they assured her they would make sure the twins had a party this year.

Her mother knocked on the door as the girl grinned widely at the door. Agonizingly slow the door creaked open. It felt like hours for Yumi until an older woman appeared in the doorway. "Yes?" She frowned at the mother and child standing before her. Yumi reached for her mother's hand feeling uneasy under the woman's gaze. The warmth from her mother comforted the young girl. "We're here to pick up Nagayuki and Takeyasu." Yumi's mother spoke firmly. "Oh?" The woman raised brow. Before the woman could speak again she was slightly shoved to the side as the twins appeared before Yumi.

"Happy birthday!" She grinned throwing an arm around each of them, pulling them close to her. The twins grinned back returning the hug.

"Where are we going?" Takeyasu grinned.

"Wait a minute." A harsh voice spoke up. "I didn't say you could go."

Nagayuki frowned. "We didn't ask."

Takeyasu just shrugged while zipping up his jacket.

Yumi's mother frowned.

The twins walked away from the house without looking back. Yumi quickly ran after them.

"I'll have them back before dinner. Do you eat dinner early?"

"Seven." The woman mumbled before closing the door in the other woman's face.

"Okay then."

* * *

The four of them sat in the restaurant at a rather large round table. Two pepperoni pizzas and cheese sticks were on the table before them.

"Happy birthday!" Yumi's father grinned walking towards the table with a large box in his arms. He placed the box on an empty chair as he sat down to the left of his wife. "Thank you." The twins thanked him grinning before returning to their pizza.

"I got you both a gift, I bought them myself." Yumi grinned at the twins, obviously proud of the fact she paid for the gifts herself. "Wait a minute, we have to have the cake first." Yumi's father reached for the cake beside him. Taking it out of the box he placed it in front of the twins. Grabbing twelve candles he placed six on each side in front of them. The white cake decorated in blue and green designs all over it with 'Happy Birthday Nagayuki and Takeyasu' written in the middle brought large smiles on the boys' faces.

As Yumi's father started lighting the candles him, Yumi, and her mother started singing happy birthday to the boys.

"Okay make a wish!" Yumi cheered watching them blow out the candles.

As cake was passed out Yumi reached for the gifts again.

"Yumi, at least let them try their cake." Her mother sighed.

She reached for a fork digging it into her piece of cake. "Hey, Nagayuki" she called to the boy sitting to her right. "Wha-" shoving the cake into his mouth she grinned. "Now they both tried it!" Reaching across Nagayuki she handed Takeyasu a small red gift bag, then handed Nagayuki a similar one.

She bounced in her seat as they opened the small box holding the bracelets. "They're friendship bracelets!" She shoved her wrist in front of them to show her own silver bracelet with a small amber bead on it. "I was going to make some, but Nina make one for her best friend at school and it tore in a week. So I had to get one that we can keep forever." She quickly explained. "I even paid for them myself." She reminded the boys grinning.

The two of them grinned back while thanking her.

"So you have to be my best friends forever now!"

* * *

"Guys I'm hungry." Yumi groaned while laying sideways in a chair.

"Go cook something." Takeyasu replied not looking away from the movie.

"Or order take out." Nagayuki spoke, also watching the movie.

Yumi was trying her best to ignore the screams of agony coming from the tv. If she watched it, she'd be too scared to walk home herself. Plus she'd be up all night with every light in the apartment on.

Glaring at the golden eyed boys she reached for a pillow on the floor and tossed it at them. "I'll order pizza. What do you want?"

Takeyasu just shrugged and Nagayuki mumbled he didn't care.

"Okay, I'll order Hawaiian."

"No!" Takeyasu glared.

"Yumi, pineapple doesn't belong on pizza." Nagayuki sighed.

"Pineapple is amazing on pizza. Obviously your tastebuds are messed up."

"Ours is?" Takeyasu scoffed.

"Yes, because pineapple belongs on pizza."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does."

"No. It doesn't."

"Yes. It. Does."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"You eat your reptiles when they die. There's no way your tastebuds are normal."

"She's got a point, however, pineapple still doesn't belong on pizza. I ordered an extra large pepperoni pizza." Nagayuki interrupted the argument.

Yumi ignored them as she fidgeted with the bead on her bracelet. Thankfully all three beads help up great. Though as they grew the three of them had to get larger chains for them.

"I'm so full." Yumi leaned into the sofa as she sat between the twins. The idiots still had the horror movie on, thankfully the pizza helped distract her. Though now she was directly in front of the tv with no distraction.

"What are you doing." Nagayuki didn't even glance at the blonde as she continuously poked his side.

"Distracting myself so I don't have nightmares tonight."

"I'm going to break your fingers."

"I'll poke you with my toes then."

"Then I'll break your toes."

She groaned turning to Takeyasu. "Your brother is so mean to me." She mumbled while grabbing his wrist to play with the bead on his bracelet. The man ignored her, his eyes glued to the tv as a man screamed in pain.

"Can't we watch something else?"

"Can't you stop complaining?" Takeyasu mocked.

"Whatever." She grabbed her soda heading for Nagayuki's bedroom. She tends to avoid Takeyasu's room, while she likes reptiles the idiot had a few venomous snakes. She didn't care to take the risk being in the same room.

Takeyasu sighed. "Fine, I'll change the movie." Yumi paused, looking over her shoulder surprised. The twins were ridiculously stubborn, would he really turn it off in the middle?

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I get to pick."

He stood and headed towards the DVDs on a case to the left of their tv. Nagayuki raised a brow as he watched his younger brother scan through the titles. What was he up to?

Takeyasu grabbed a case and smirked.

"So, what is it?" Yumi questioned as Takeyasu forwarded through the intro, including the title. Takeyasu just shrugged.

"Oh hell no!" Yumi screeched finally realizing what the movie was. She hadn't seen it before or even attempted to watch it, however, as the crazed doctor spoke to his victims she quickly realized what movie was playing. Nagayuki frowned at the tv, this was a bit much even for him. Yumi turned towards the younger twin. "You ass!" She climbed on top the boy as she repeatedly hit him. "I hate you!"

Nagayuki shook his head at the two as they fell to the floor wrestling. Yumi throwing insults the whole time. After a minute he stood heading to the DVD player. He'd probably watch it eventually but after just eating and Yumi being with them, the human centipede would have to be watched another day.

"You wanted to watch something else!"

"Not this! You're insane!"

"Oh come on, we haven't seen it yet Yumi."

"You're not watching it with me here, I will leave. I refuse to be in this apartment as it's playing."

"You're so dramatic."

* * *

"You guys didn't have to walk me home." Yumi mumbled as they entered her apartment.

"You're afraid of the dark." Nagayuki bluntly reminded the blonde.

Takeyasu grinned. "Plus you wouldn't want that doctor getting you getting you."

"I seriously hate you."

"You love me."

"No, I only love Nagayuki. He's my favorite."

Takeyasu rolled his eyes. "I though I was your favorite."

"That was last week." She grumbled while casually glancing around, not looking for a psychotic doctor.

"Yumi, we're leaving tomorrow." Nagayuki stepped between his twin and best friend before she slapped the idiot again.

Yumi turned her attention to Nagayuki. "Oh? A mission right? Do you guys know how long you'll be gone this time?" A chilling silence filled the room. They didn't want to tell her, how do you tell your best friend about the Juuni Taisen? Especially with them being twins. It was cruel enough already, though both of them tried to downplay it.

"Not sure. Don't wait around though, it'll probably be awhile before you see us again."

"Oh."

Takeyasu threw his arm around the girl. "Ah don't look so sad. When we're all together again we can watch the human centipede."

Turning towards him she wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly against herself. "Idiot. Maybe, BUT, only if it's in the middle of a really sunny day." Takeyasu grinned squeezing her tightly in his arms. "Deal." "You're lucky you're my best friend. I wouldn't agree to that for anyone else, not even my future husband or kids." She spoke seriously.

"Does this mean I'm your favorite again?"

"No."

Nagayuki grabbed the blonde's upper arm, pulling her from his brother into his own arms. "I can't believe you just agreed to that." He mumbled in her ear. "Yeah well, I love you guys that much." "Love us enough to watch the second and third one too?" Yumi pulled away from the man, a look of horror on her face. "There's THREE of them?! No way, I refuse. Never. I will watch the first one, however, nothing in this world can get me to watch the others. Nope. Not going to happen." Nagayuki laughed before pulling her back into a hug.

"Do you guys want to spend the night? If you'll be gone that long..." she trailed off.

Takeyasu laughed. "You're just worried about the crazy doctor right? Well, we can't. Got to get up ridiculously early."

"Okay, I'll miss you Nagayuki."

"Hey!"

"Eh, I guess I'll miss you too. A little...Okay a lot. I'll miss you both."

"We're always with you, even when we're away."

"Uhh Nagayuki, I think Takeyasu is sick. Maybe you should should wait a few days."

"Shut up. I was trying to be sentimental."

"Well stop, it's creepy."

Nagayuki shook his head watching the two of them. "Okay children. Takeyasu lets go."

Yumi moved to hug her best friends once more. "When you guys come back you have to watch the rocky horror picture show with me."

"Wait what? We didn't agree to that."

"If I have to watch that horrible movie with you, you have to watch rocky horror with me."

"Goodbye Yumi."

"Bye." Takeyasu grinned as they headed towards the door.

"Hey! You didn't agree yet!"

The twins ignored Yumi complaining as they walked out the door. Standing in the doorway as they waiting for the elevator Yumi called out. "We are watching it! Even if I have to tie you to the sofa. Bye guys!"

* * *

Yumi stood in the twins' living room, scanning the DVDs they owned. She frowned as she found what she was looking for. The Human Centipede. Ugh. With a sigh she opened the case, eyes widening when she noticed a note laying over the DVD.

'Did you really think we'd make you watch this damned movie? -Takeyasu'

Looking at the DVD placed inside Yumi grinned. "Guess we're watching rocky horror guys." She grinned down at the three bracelets on her wrist while placing her hand over them. "Thanks."


End file.
